


Party Quirks

by Ocelot_l



Category: Channel Awesome, That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Karaoke, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Party, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Channel Awesome producers through a massive party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Quirks

  


“I’ve decided: I’m going to throw a party!”

“This won’t end well,” the Other Guy muttered from behind his laptop. Critic rolled his eyes and turned to the other, more enthusiastic members of his household.

“My people really could need some time to cool down and relax, so I’m going to have this party as soon as possible. Now Chester, you’ll be in charge of taking coats, purses, and other such items into the bedroom for safe-keeping.”

“Can I have any spare change that falls from their pockets, Mr. Ma-Critic?” Chester asked hopefully.

“Sure, why not. People need to learn better than to bring money here anyway. Now, as for food and drinks, I’m counting on you to take care of that for the evening, Dominic.”

“Aye, I will indeed,” the bartender said with a nod.

“Perfect. We’ll go out and buy the snacks and booze this afternoon, so all we need to decide on now is the entertainment.”

“I believe I can handle that.” Critic shuddered when Ask That Guy appeared behind him, as he had the disturbing habit of doing. “I have many fun activities I’m sure your little friends will be thrilled to join me in-”

“I’m inviting Sage.” That shut Ask That Guy up. Critic couldn’t help feeling a thrill of glee at the look of terror that briefly flitted across the other man’s face.

“Oh. Of course. Yes, I should have expected that. If you’ll excuse me, I must be off. To buy onions. Yes.”

“I can’t believe that worked,” Critic said, laughing a little once Ask That Guy was gone. “This party is going to be the social fucking event of the year and I’m inviting everyone! You guys think 50 bottles of booze should be enough for us all, right?” 

Critic pulled out his cell phone and quickly started calling the producers while Chester and Dominic talked about what they wanted to buy. The Other Guy sighed and closed his laptop.

“I’d better start locking up the valuables now. Nothing good ever happens at one of your parties.”

Critic scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Fucking pessimist.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“All right! I totally love parties!” 90s Kid laughed as he arrived at Critic’s place and pumped his fist into the air with such enthusiasm that one of the cans of Coke 2 he was holding slipped from his grasp and crashed through a window.

“Oops. Uh, th-that wasn’t me.” After making sure no one had witnessed his faux pas, 90s Kid adjusted the bed sheet that was wrapped around his body before throwing open the front door and bursting into the house. He’d never been invited to a party before and wanted to make sure he had a radical entrance, so the others would think he was awesome enough to be friends with. 90s Kid wasn’t good at making friends, but he vowed to change this after showcasing how much of a party animal he was.

“Duuuuuudes! We’re totally going to have the most awesome party ever!”

The others barely looked up from the glasses and bottles at his arrival, but that wasn’t what bothered 90s Kid. To his befuddlement, he quickly surmised that he was the only one wearing a toga.

“Huh? Oh man, did I accidentally break into someone’s house again?”

Even amidst the drunken revelry, 90s Kid was starting to draw attention in his peculiar outfit. He awkwardly clutched at his beverages and started to feel a sense of panic creep over him. Maybe he’d already screwed things up again. Maybe Linkara would be embarrassed and everyone would think he was a loser. Again.

“Hey, hey, party people. I have arrived with everyone’s favorite party treat, New Coke!”

“Dan!” 90s Kid grinned widely as the first friendly face came into his field of vision. The man displaced from the 80s quickly stepped into the room, and 90s Kid was even more pleased to see he was also wearing a toga. “You’re dressed like this too?”

“Naturally. You can’t come to a house party wearing anything else.” Dan set down his drinks on a table and 90s Kid quickly did the same, checking out the other man a little in the process. 

“Dude, you totally look awesome!”

“Thanks, my friend.” Dan’s happy expression didn’t falter as he studied the other guests. “Hmm, I guess no one else realized this is the only way to dress at a party like this. Boy, are their faces going to be red when they realize that.”

“Totally!” 90s Kid’s nerves now settled, he could focus on the important things. “So, um, you like, maybe want to dance or something?” 90s Kid’s cheeks reddened slightly as he asked, which was nothing compared to how his whole face burned when Dan reached out to take his hand.

“I couldn’t ask for a better dance partner. I’ll even teach you the E.T. and how to Moonwalk!” 

90s Kid curled his fingers around Dan’s. “Radical.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Cinema Snob looked down at the wine bottle with a sneer. “Really? We’re spending the evening playing Spin-the-Bottle? Have we suddenly been transported back to fucking middle school?”

Paw smiled and rolled the bottle between his fingers. “No one’s forcing you to play, Snob. If you’re so far above our childish games, then you’re free to leave.” He leaned back, laying his arms around PushinUp Roses and Maven, who sat on either side of him. “That just leaves more ladies for me to kiss. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Nella chirped as she pulled Snob down so he sat between her and Phelous.

“Yeah, Snob, it’ll be fun!” Everyone blinked in surprise at Phelous, who was not only interested, but eager to play as well. Snob glanced at the several empty beer bottles beside him before taking note of the glazed look in his eyes. Then Phelous licked his lips and Snob had to turn away before he felt compelled to do the same.

“Fine. It’s not like there’s anything better to do.”

“Glad to have you aboard.” Paw rubbed his hands together before spinning the bottle. “Oh mistress of fate, please be kind!” 

The bottle spun for a moment before finally stopping with the cork pointing at CR. Paw’s expression faltered before his smile widened. “That’s it, fate, start off with the cutest guy in the circle for me!”

“Oh, you,” CR said with a laugh as they leaned in for a quick peck. Then it was the artist’s turn to spin. His kissing partner ended up being Nella, and the two happily did so.

“I’ve always really loved your drawings,” Nella said after pulling back. “Especially your ‘My Little Pony’ stuff.” 

“Thanks! I’d be glad to show you some more of my art-”

“Uh, guys?” Paw interrupted. “We’re still playing here?”

“Right. Sorry.” Nella’s spin landed on Roses, and hers on Maven. Paw seemed almost jealous as he watched the women crawl toward each other directly in front of where he sat to lock lips.

“This is not going as I’d planned,” he muttered when Maven’s spin landed on Sage.

“Sorry, Paw, but it seems your mistress will only be cruel to you tonight,” Maven said after kissing Sage (and discreetly wiping her lips).

“Yeah, fate’s a real bitch sometimes,” Sage agreed as his took his turn. The bottle spun and spun until it stopped pointing at the space between Nella and Snob. Sage followed the imaginary line it made until his gaze landed on a certain robed man who was suddenly overcome with a sense of dread. “Well, well, fate certainly had something good in store for me.” Sage licked his lips and jumped up, which was all it took for Ask That Guy to start running. “Oh good, I always enjoy a chase. It makes catching him all the sweeter.”

The others watched as they disappeared into the chaos of the house before shrugging at each other.

“I guess since we’re at a stand-still, I’ll go.” Snob reached out and spun the bottle next, trying to give the air of one who didn’t really care who it landed on, but he couldn’t help noticing how his pulse started to quicken as the bottle began slowing down. Just a little more and it’d be pointing at the spot directly next to him and-

“Hey guys! What’s happening?” Benzaie plopped down directly between Snob and Phelous just as the bottle stilled. 

“Lucky you, Benzaie, you get a kiss from Snob,” Paw said as the others clapped and cheered. 

“Oh, awesome!” Snob shot the oblivious Benzaie a death glare before leaning over and giving him a quick, tight-lipped peck on the lips. Benzaie giggled.

“Thank you! So it’s my turn now, right?” Without waiting for a reply, Benzaie spun the bottle and bounced around where he sat until his next kissing partner was revealed. Snob’s frown grew when the cork ended up pointing directly to Phelous, who nodded.

“Ok.” Snob turned his head as they kissed, suddenly needing to cough. He didn’t look back until Phelous had spun the bottle and tried to feel hopeful again. However, the bottle landed on Benzaie, and again they kissed. Then Benzaie spun again, and it landed on Phelous. Then Phelous’s spin landed on Benzaie. And back and forth and back and forth until Snob thought he was going to lose his mind.

“Is this fucking thing rigged or something?” he snapped, grabbing the bottle to study it.

“I hate this game.” Paw declared with a pout. 

“Aw, poor baby.” Roses leaned in for a surprise kiss that made Paw moan a little.

“Yes, he certainly has suffered enough.” Paw was further surprised as Maven pulled him to the floor so that she and Roses could set about righting the injustices of fate. 

Benzaie seemed to have the same idea, since he proceeded to pin Phelous to the carpet as well and was soon kissing him deeply, without showing signs of stopping.

Snob bristled. “Hey! We’re still in the middle of a game, here!” He turned to CR and Nella for support, but they had taken this idea to heart and were now is the midst of a heavy make-out session. Snob sighed and dropped the bottle, intending to leave in search of the strongest drink he could find. Then he realized Benzaie was staring at him.

“Oh, my apologies, Snob. I have not been fair, have I? You also would like to kiss?”

“Uh, well-” Before Snob could stutter out an answer, Benzaie startled him by crushing their lips together so hard they both saw stars. Snob quickly succumbed to the wonderful sensation and lay back, allowing Benzaie to climb on top of him as he deepened the kiss. The two knocked the bottle with their legs in the process. 

Phelous, who’d been lying on the ground flushed and panting, finally sat up again. He grabbed the bottle and stopped it so it was pointing at him again.

“Oh, uh, hey guys, it looks like this thing landed on me again, so-”

“Just get down here.” Snob reached over and pulled Phelous to him, finally kissing him as hard as he’d always wanted to. Upon achieving his goal, Snob set a new one of figuring out how the three of them could all share a kiss, because really, no one deserved to be left out of Spin-the-Bottle.  

~~~~~~~~~~

Oancitizen stared around at his co-workers and felt more uncomfortable than he’d ever been before, and that included the days he’d spent watching the numerous movies that still haunted his nightmares. He knew Critic’s parties were legendary for how wild they were, but how could he have expected this? To his left, Nostalgia Chick was trying to do a striptease for Todd, who was too busy trying to peek into a closet where a few of the female contributors were rumored to have gathered, and to his right, the aftermath of the Spin-the-Bottle game was blocking his only route out of the room. He tugged nervously on his collar, because it really had gotten quite hot in here, and tried not let scenes from ‘Perfume’ float into his mind.

“You look like you could use a drink.”

Oan turned in surprise to find a well-dressed man in a black suit offering a glass to him.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” He took the glass and held it awkwardly as he tried to figure out who this man was.

“Not enjoying the party?”

“It isn’t really, um, my style. I was prepared for a bacchanalia, but nothing quite so… Caligula-esque.” 

As if to emphasize his point, 90s Kid and Dan, still clad in their togas, appeared at that moment to shake up cans of soda before spraying them all over the party-goers and each other.

“Hey, watch the threads!” the other man snapped after narrowly avoiding having his suit covered in cola. “I don’t even know why I agreed to come to this shindig. I thought I’d be keeping an eye on the kids, but I guess they’re too quick for a pair like us.” 

Oan briefly wondered how old the other man thought he was. “Oh, I’m not surprised. Lately my speed would likely be matched by a sprightly septuagenarian.”  

The other man chuckled and Oan felt pleased with himself. “So, how’d a classy gent like yourself get involved with these characters in the first place?”

“Oh, that’s a long story,” Oan replied, though a small part of him hoped the other man was interested in hearing it.

“Well, the line for the karaoke’s going to be long, so what say you tell me while we wait? I hear you’ve got a nice set of pipes on you, so if I like what I hear, I might just let you be my partner for a duet.” His genuine smile caused a flurry of butterflies to arise in Oan’s stomach. 

“I’d be delighted to. I’m Oancitizen by the way.”

“Harvey Finevoice.”  

~~~~~~~~~~

“Pour me another, Dom.”

Dominic looked up from the glass he was wiping and gave Nostalgia Chick a concerned look. “Are you certain, miss? This will be your fifth. Wouldn’t you rather enjoy the party with your co-workers instead of spending the night here with me?”

“Why not you?” Chick asked, her eyes starting to glaze over. “If I can’t be with the man I love, then you’ll do.”

“Miss, I’m sure no one even noticed your… unique method of tempting the gentleman who refuses to show his face.”

Chick let out a bitter laugh. “He was the only one who didn’t notice. Since I’d like to forget that fact, why don’t you help me out and pour me another.” She laid a twenty down on the counter. Dominic sighed before accepting it and working to fix her another drink.

“So what is it about him? The mask? The hated of all things Ke$ha? The way he seems not to notice your very existence?” 

Chick narrowed her eyes as MikeJ settled into the seat beside her. Then she widened them when she noticed he was covered in whipped cream and spaghetti sauce.

“What happened to you?”

“Oh, there was a glorious food fight in Critic’s kitchen. There was an accusation of cheating in the limbo contest, heated words were exchanged, someone flung a spoonful of Jiff and shouted “Now you’re a real peanut-butter gamer!”, and well, you can guess the rest.” 

Chick didn’t react but to take her flaming tequila shot from Dominic.

”I’ll have the same,” MikeJ told him before turning back to her. “You never answered my question.”

Chick blew out the flame, but played with the glass instead of drinking from it. “Why do you even care? You want to kick me when I’m down?”

“I want to understand why you’re down in the first place. A girl like you could have any bloke she wanted, so why get hung up on some idiot who’s too afraid to come out of hiding?”

Chick turned sharply, ready to chew him out for daring to insult her beloved, but his smile disarmed her. It seemed so warm, genuine, and un-MikeJ-like.

“You… are you just hitting on me because I’m drunk and vulnerable?” He seemed surprised by that question, but before giving him the chance to respond, Chick felt reckless and leaned in to kiss him.

“Oh hey, Chick, I was wondering if you-whoa, sorry for interrupting.” Todd made a hasty retreat from the pair upon discovering their lip-lock. Chick pushed MikeJ back in horror and reached her arm out after him.

“Wait! Come back! It’s not what you think!”

“Oh, bad luck,” MikeJ said with a shake of his head. “So, can I have a blowjob now?”

His response was a shot of tequila to the face.

“I’m going to find Hagan,” Chick muttered as she stormed off. “At least she knows how to treat a woman.”

MikeJ wiped the liquor from his eyes before looking at Dominic. “Hey, where’s my drink?”

Dominic seemed puzzled. “I already gave it to you, sir.”

Up in the living room, the British Bastard used the flaming shot to set the curtains on fire, laughing evilly all the while. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Chester was on a mission. He passed the karaoke station where RolloT was belting out Phil Collins songs in a key that didn’t exist in nature, as Ninja Style Dancer tried to pull the microphone from his hands. He weaved a path through drunken producers attempting to perform ‘The Electric Slide’, while stopping to join in for a few minutes minute, because that song was the greatest one he’d ever heard in his life! He even managed to toss a glass of something on the curtains, which for some reason were on fire, as he made his way through the house. 

Finally, Chester reached the closet where all the pretty ladies were supposed to be.

“Hello! I’m looking for a pretty lady and I think she might be in there with you!”

Chester offered his usual smile as the door opened, but it quickly froze. Several pretty ladies were in there, but their clothes were not. No, no, they were definitely not in there, not one stitch.

“What do you want?” Chester snapped out of his thoughts and stepped back in fright upon seeing Hagan glaring at him.

“Oh! S-sorry, scary clown lady! I was just looking for Miss Ma-Chick, and I thought-”

“Chick’s not here,” Hagan said. “She stopped by earlier but left before I could properly cheer her up. A pity, but she’ll be back. They always come back.”

Chester shuddered at her smile. “O-okay, thanks anyway!” He closed the door and was about to try the kitchen, when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Why are you looking for me?” Chick was even more loaded now, judging by how she swayed as she stood, but she’d managed to retain her speech capabilities, thanks to her years of experience drinking.

“Oh! Hi Miss Ma-Chick! I was looking for you because I wanted to give you this!” Chester reached into his cup and pulled out a button. Chick peered at it, confused. “I was searching through everyone’s stuff for change and this popped off that weird shadow guy’s hoodie! Which he wore over another hoodie for some reason! Anyway, I thought you might like it, because you’re always following him around even though he doesn’t notice. Which is weird, because you’re the nicest, smartest, cutest girl I’ve ever seen in my life! Though admittedly I haven’t seen a lot of girls-”

Chester was used to his ramblings being interrupted, usually by someone chucking a bottle at his head or chasing him away, but never by someone throwing their arms around him. Which is why he was confused when Chick proceeded to embrace him tightly. 

“Thanks, Chester,” she whispered into his ear.

“Huh? Thanks? For the button? Oh, that was no problem!” Chick tightened her grip around him.

“Yeah. For the button.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

When he’d first been invited to the party, Insano had been reluctant, if not downright unwilling to go. Why would he want to spend an evening among lesser beings who granted him neither the affection nor respect he truly deserved?

Unfortunately, Spoony had insisted and bribed him with a month of free baby-sitting, so Insano found himself amidst a crowd of drunken hooligans and wondering how easy it would be to unleash some sort of mind-control powder into the air. 

But then, things seemed to change. As he tripped over bodies in his bid to find a seat off in the corner, Insano bumped into a man who seemed quite dapper, and just as unhappy to be here as Insano had been. What started off as reciprocal sniping about the guests, and their ghastly treatment of the place, soon became casual conversation, then drinking, joking, drinking, laughing, drinking, and finally dancing. And not the box-step type of dancing Insano had learned from his childhood lessons, but a type that was entirely new to him, and certainly one which he wanted to explore further, especially if it meant keeping his new gentleman friend’s hands on certain portions of his anatomy. 

Perhaps it was the dancing, or perhaps the large quantities of alcohol, or the feeling of being held close to someone who was smiling at him in a way that made his knees weaken, but Insano felt happy to have been forced into something by Spoony for the first time ever. So happy, that he pulled out his new tracking device and decided to seek him out to properly express his gratitude.     

Thoroughly buzzed at this point, Insano staggered through the throngs of people while keeping one hand gripped tightly on his Spoony-locator. Finally its beeping grew loud enough to lead him upstairs and into one of the bedrooms.

“There y’are, Spoony!”

 “Insano! What the fuck?”

”Get the hell out of here!” 

“Oh, hey! Linkara’s here too!” Insano only smiled wider and wobbled as Linkara and Spoony scrambled to cover their unclothed bodies with bed sheets. “I-I jus’ wanted ta say, tha’ even though I’m always trying ta kill you an’ take over the world, an’ you’re always trying ta stop me-”

“I do always stop you!”

“Tha’ I don’ have any hard feelings. I don’. Cuz you an’ you an’ me, we’re like best-best friends, right?”

“No, no we’re not.”

“You don’t have any fucking friends, Insano.”

“Y-you’re my frien’, Linkara!” Insano slurred, a smattering of giggles following his proclamation. “Y-you gotta nice gun, an’ a nice hat-I never liked hats before, but now I do, especially blue ones!” More giggles followed this revelation. “You an’ me an’ Spoony! We’re at this party and we’re happy! We should-we should all go out together! On a double date! Because I can do that now!” Spoony rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure, someone actually found your nerdy ass attractive. If I’m supposed to believe that, I can easily agree that on the next weekend we all have free, we’ll go to a fucking bed and breakfast together! Now would you get the fuck out of here?”

“Insano? Oh, there you are!” An equally buzzed Other Guy stuck his head into the room and waved at Insano. “I was looking for you. So you found my room, huh? Wanna get a better look at my bed?” The Other Guy then noticed the other occupants of his bedroom. “Aw, not cool, dudes.”

“Oh God, sorry, we thought this was a guest room,” Linkara said, embarrassment coloring his face.

“Eh, it’s all right, you didn’t know.” The Other Guy shrugged before slipping an arm around Insano. “Let’s go see if Critic’s room is free.”

“Yes! For Science!”

Spoony and Linkara watched the two stumble their way out into the hallway, before they tripped over each other and fell down the stairs with a magnificent crash. 

“Holy shit!” Spoony jumped up to make sure they weren’t dead. “Nope, they’re still laughing, so they’re fine.”

“Lock the door this time,” Linkara ordered. He pulled his Sonic Screwdriver from the pocket of his jacket and tossed it to him.

“But what if someone sexier stumbles in on us next time and asks to join in-”

“Lock. It.”   

~~~~~~~~~~

“The hell kind of party is this?”

Nerd observed the debauchery with a cool expression, not even flinching when he had to step over a kiddie pool filled with pudding where Sad Panda and Welshy were ‘wrestling’ to the cheers and catcalls of their peers, but when he spotted Critic sitting in a chair and kissing Film Brain, who was settled comfortably in his lap, he cracked.

“What the fuckety-fuck do you think you’re doing?” he demanded as he stormed over to them.

“Oh, hey Nerd,” Critic said, smiling casually up at him like nothing was wrong and his neck wasn’t being devoured by the sloppy kisses of a young British man. “So, uh, apparently Film Brain here has always been into me and a large amount of alcohol was apparently all he needed to confess. Naturally, I tried to convince him I might not be the best partner for him, but then he started begging, saying he’d do anything, yada yada yada, and I suddenly remembered that thing we were talking about doing. You know, that one thing? Well, I happened to mention it to Film Brain here, and he’s totally into it!”

“I don’t give a shit what he’s-wait, really?” Nerd’s fury was quickly replaced by curiosity. “You mean he’d be into… all of it?”

Critic nodded. “Here, Film Brain, tell Nerd what you told me.”

Film Brain pulled back from Critic and gave a drunken smile to Nerd. “Yes, please, I want to be a good boy for you and Mr. Critic! Train me, master, and I will be your loyal pup!” Film Brain wrapped his arms around Nerd’s waist and nuzzled his hip with his cheek.

“Fine, you get one chance to convince me,” Nerd said, prying the younger man off him. “Go ahead, shrimp.”

 Film Brain barely hesitated before he wrapped his arms around Nerd’s neck and pulled him down into an eager, albeit sloppy, kiss. Nerd was startled but before he could even start to kiss back, Film Brain had pulled away and was looking hopeful. “Was that all right?”

 “It wasn’t exactly what I had in my mind,” Nerd admitted. “But it wasn’t bad. So okay, fine, you pass.” As Film Brain threw up his hands triumphantly, Nerd turned back to Critic. “You get the collar and we’ll meet back in your bedroom tonight. But before we start, you’re getting punished for kissing someone without my permission, asshole.”

“What?” Critic looked outraged but before he could utter a word in his defense, Film Brain toppled out of his lap and onto the floor. “Oh shit, he passed out.”

“Nah, I’m okay,” Film Brain said, although since his face was pressed into the carpet, it came out rather muffled.

 “Hey, uh, Critic? I hope you don’t mind if get going.” 

Luke had arrived late to the event, and without any knowledge of how Critic’s parties usually ended, so he found himself wanting to leave as soon as he tried to hang his coat up and found Hagan in the middle of a JesuOtaku/Psychoneko  sandwich. Then Luke noticed the young man struggling to sit up on the floor. “Film Brain? Are you okay?”

“Hey Luke!” Film Brain reached up to grab the hand Luke offered and smiled at him. “I was hoping you’d turn up!”

Luke smiled back at him. “Well actually, I was thinking about leaving now-”

Luke broke off as Film Brain pulled him into a tight hug “Luke! You can’t leave yet! I didn’t even chat you up yet!” Without warning, Film Brain leaned in and brushed his lips over Luke’s. “I’ve always wanted to do that, you know. Sometimes, Luke, I think I like you more than Mr. Critic.”

“Uh, oh, well…” Luke was bright red now. “I-I guess if you wanted to hang out, I can stay a little longer.

“Yay!” Forgetting all about his previous plans, Film Brain linked hands with Luke and walked off to find a secluded place for more ‘chatting’.

“Hey! Film Brain! Get back here!” Critic looked annoyed as he was ignored by the younger man, and even moreso when Nerd plopped down into his lap with a smirk.

“I didn’t realize you were so fucking forgettable,” Nerd teased. “But it’s not like I give a shit. This just means I get you all to myself tonight.” He leaned in close and whispered, “You’re not going to be able to sit down for a week.”

“The Other Guy was right. Nothing good ever happens at my parties,” Critic pouted.

“Oh shut up,” Nerd muttered before kissing him.

  



End file.
